Asami en el Pais de las Maravillas
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: Una vida común, de una chica no tan común, en una ciudad ordinaria...Pero todo cambiará el día que conoce a... Un conejo?. A partir de ese momento su vida cambiará para convertirse en la elegida que acompañará al Avatar a luchar en el temible Frabulloso día. ..mal summaru u.u Korrasami


Asami en el país de las maravillas

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Una vida común, de una chica no tan común, en una ciudad ordinaria...Pero todo cambiará el día que conoce a... Un conejo?. A partir de ese momento su vida cambiará para convertirse en la elegida que acompañará al Avatar a luchar en el temible Frabulloso día.

Capítulo 1: La entrada a la madriguera.

Para la joven Asami Sato la vida era demasiado común, pocas veces se encontraba algo que la sorprendiera, y es que desde a corta edad comenzó a leer un sin fin de libros de todo tipo, desde cuentos infantiles hasta complejos libros de ciencia. La curiosidad de la joven siempre a sido su punto débil, siempre tiene preguntas para todo, siempre quería saber la razón de todo. Tal vez y esa cualidad habría contribuido a que ahora posea una mente privilegiada, ah pero esta joven no sólo es inteligente, ya que también posee una belleza inigualable; portadora de unos hermosos ojos verde jade tan profundos y resplandecientes que deslumbraba a cualquiera, cabello tan negro como el ocre y tan brillante como la luz de luna, unos labios tan rojos que opacarían al mismísimo color de una dulce frambuesa y que al mismo tiempo mostraban una bellísima sonrisa y sin olvidar su piel, tan blanca como las nieve y sube como la seda. Y es por eso que su renombrado padre, el famoso ingeniero Hiroshi Sato, quería encontrar al hombre perfecto para su hija, en lo que iba de ese año, su padre por lo menos había organizado unas diez fiestas en su honor con el fin de encontrar al hombre indicado, pero ningún joven parecía llenar las expectativas de la heredera. La mayoría de ellos terminaban con dolor de cabeza después de una charla con la bella joven y es que ninguno lograba comprender de las complejas cosas de las que hablaba, aparte de que no lograban impresionarla de ninguna manera, todos eran tan simples, tan comunes y ordinarios, a ninguno lo consideraba como posible compañero de vida, ella necesitaba a alguien que la sorprendiera cada día, que le sacará sonrisas y que caminara junto a ella a su paso por el sendero de la vida, o eso era lo que ella esperaba. Su padre en su afán de encontrarle al marido perfecto había obtenido la oportunidad de poder preséntale y hasta tal vez comprometerla con un hombre de alto renombre en el ejército; su nombre el General Iron II. Esto sería llevado al cabo de dos semanas, pero la joven se encontraba muy renuente a tal proporción. Simplemente ella no lo aceptaba y menos si se trataba de un matrimonio impuesto. Ella quería la libertar de encontrar por ella misma a esa persona especial.

Esta era ella, Asami una joven no tan común con intereses nada comunes en chicas de su edad. Así eran sus días, sumergida en su estudio entre mares de libros y bosquejos de lo que parecía máquinas maravillosas que algún día cambiario al mundo. Había días en los que adoraba salir al enorme jardín que poseía la mansión de su padre, se escondía entre los árboles y buscaba una buena sombra para recostarse bajo de él, ya sea para leer o dibujar planos o simplemente recostarse, cerrar sus ojos y sentir la brisa chocar contra su piel. Uno de esos días mientras leía un libro bajo su árbol favorito sintió que algo estaba fuera de lo normal, de repente se dejó de escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, el viento dejo de soplar y un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la atmósfera, apartó su vista de la lectura y comenzó a mirar a todos lados algo desconcertada por la quietud del ambiente, cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a algo que paso corriendo a paso veloz a unos 10 metros de ella, giro completamente para poder quedar de frente con aquello que vio, solo para ver a lo que parecía... Un joven? - pero que hace el aquí? - se preguntó la heredera con cierto desconcierto, se hacerlo un poco más a él con cautela escondiéndose detrás de un viejo abedul, el joven se había quedado parado mirando a todos lados - oh no se me hace tarde! - dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia. Saco lo que parecía un reloj de su bolsillo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-maldición! - se escuchó decir, Asami decidió echar un vistazo y pudo observar mejor al intruso, llevaba un pantalón rojo, con un saco del mismo color, el cual tenía adornos en contrastes, blando y dorado, zapatos blancos un, cabello negro, mirada ámbar, y lo que parecía ser de su cabeza un par de orejas de... Conejo?! Grandes y blanca orejas salían de la cabeza del joven, Asami reacciono con sobresalto, pues cayo en cuenta de nunca había visto alguien tan peculiar; así que salió de su escondite y aquel chico pudo percatarse de la presencia de la heredera.

\- Oye tú!...que hora es?- pregunto el joven con voz seria

-Oh! Pues creo que ya pasa de medio día- contesto casualmente Asami

-Medio día!...voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!..- se repetía una y otra vez mientras comenzaba de nuevo su carrera

-espera tarde para qué?!- el instinto curioso de la joven hiso de las suyas, y comenzó a correr tras aquel extraño. Conejo. Hasta que vio cómo se colocaba por una gran madriguera que había debajo de unos viejos matorrales.

Asami se fue tras él y se metió en la madriguera sin ponerse a pensar en cómo salir ahí.

En su inicio el túnel era recto, pero pronto se indio la tierra y aquella caída fue tan imprevista que Asami no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar, cayendo inexorablemente por lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo.

La caída fue demasiado larga, tanto que Asami tuvo el tiempo suficiente para observar a su alrededor, primero miro hacia abajo para descubrir hacia donde se dirigía, pero el pozo era demasiado obscuro y no se podía fingir nada en la profundidad, al mirar la paredes del pozo se dio cuenta de que estas se encontraban cubiertas por una serie de alacenas además de lo que parecían ser mapas y cuadros colgados es esta.

-Es que nunca terminaré de caer?, me pregunto cuántos kilómetros he caído? - dijo en voz alta- si pudiera saber la longitud y latitud, tal vez sabría en parte de las caspas de la tierra me encuentro- dijo haciendo uso de su ingenio, -oh! Espíritus ahora que lo pienso como regresaré?, maldición esto me pasa por curiosa- se reprendió cruzándose de brazos... Cuando de pronto se produjo un gran estruendo, y la pelinegra fue a parar sobre un montón de ramas y hojas secas...!por fin había terminado la caída!

Asami no sufrió daño alguno y de inmediato se incorporó, mirando hacia lo alto, pero arriba estaba muy obscuro todo lo que podía ver es que delante de ella se abría otro largo pasadizo y a lo lejos pudo distinguía al muchacho con orejas de conejo, que caminaba con prisa. Así que la joven Sato se apresuró a seguirlo, llegando a tiempo para escuchar lo que decía al doblar una equina.

-Por Rava ya voy demasiado retrasado! -

Asami ya se encontraba muy cerca de él pero al dar vuelta a la esquina ya no estaba. Entonces la chica se percató de que se encontraba en una sala muy larga, pero de techo bajo, del que colgaban una serie de lámparas que iluminaban el lugar. Había infinidad de puertas en ambas paredes de la sala, pero todas cerradas

-Bien y ahora como saldré- dijo con fastidio

De pronto se encontró una mesa de cristal con tan solo tres patas y encima de ella solo se encontraba una pequeña llave dorada, lo que le sugirió a Asami que debía abrir alguna de ellas. Pero las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes.

-Ja! Esto no podría ser mejor- dijo exasperada- debe de haber algo aquí con lo que pueda forzar o abrir alguna de esas puertas.- comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, cuando se topó con una cortina, la deslizó y encontró una pequeña puerta, tomó la llave que había encontrado y la introdujo en la ranura, grande fue su alegría al descubrir que la pequeña puerta se abrió y observó que conducía a un pasadizo tan estrecho que no era mayor que una ratonera. Se recostó totalmente en el suelo, para por ver mejor que es lo que había cruzado el umbral y pudo ver que ese corredor conducía a un jardín cuya belleza iba más allá de la imaginación.

-oh bien, ahora ni de broma pasare por ahí, apenas y me entra en brazo! - dijo con enojo.

Era imposible quedarse ahí sin hacer nada delante de la puertecita así que se incorporó y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa, pues tenía la esperanza de encontrar ahí alguna otra cosa. Y no estaba equivocada encontró una botella pequeña- que extraño estoy segura que no estaba ahí antes- en el cuello de aquel recipiente tenia colgado una etiqueta de papel en la que se leía en letras mayúsculas BEMEME.

Tomo la botella y la miro con escepticismo mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- OK esto es demasiado extraño - dijo desconfiada, la volvió a dejar en la mesa, se giró sobre sus talones para seguir buscando en los alrededores, pero su curiosidad pudo más con ella se volvió de nuevo hacia el recipiente, lo tomo entre sus manos y tomando el valor suficiente para probarlo se lo llevó a sus rojos labios encontrando que aquel líquido tenía un sabor agradable.

-Que sensación más extraña-dijo Asami sorprendiera sintiendo un cosquilleo y es que su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse hasta que llegó a medir solo veinticinco centímetros. Ahora si podría pasar por la puerta y llegar hasta aquel hermoso jardín, comenzó a caminar cuando sintió una brisa que acariciaba su piel... desnuda.

-oh! No! Por los espíritus solo yo me encogí!- dijo volteando hacia donde yacía su hermoso vestido rojo, mientras trataba de tapar su cuerpo con los brazos. Así no podría salir, tal vez habría gente por ahí y la verían! - qué vergüenza - pensó

-Hey! - Escucho una voz femenina que la llamaba, haciendo que la pelinegra pegara un salto del susto.

-Al parecer esta bella dama se encuentra en apuros-decía alegremente aquella voz

-No te acerques! No mires por favor! - decía con visible vergüenza mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo tapándose con una esquina de tela de su ahora enorme vestido.

-oh! No, no se preocupe le juro por mi honor de Avatar que no he visto nada... Solo…Su hermoso rostro- dijo lo último casi en susurro mientras salía de su escondite tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para mostrarle que no había nada más allá.

-Avatar?- pensó la joven Sato, para después dirigir su mirada a la dueña de aquella voz. Lo que puedo apreciar de aquella joven que apareció tan repentinamente es que tenía el cabello corto, de un hermoso color castaño, vestía prendas en distintos tonos de azul que combinaban perfectamente con su morena piel y. Músculos, un cuerpo bien tonificado un dejo algo perplejo a la heredera

-Que haces aquí?- dijo algo alterada Asami saliendo de su trance

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, solo viene a ayudarte con tu pequeño dilema- decía en tono calmado, aun con las manos sobre su rostro

-E... Está bien puedes bajar tu manos, pero no habrás lo ojos! - decía Asami en tono nervioso

-No lo haré, te lo prometo-decía con calidez, mientras bajaba sus manos descubriendo su rostro, la pelinegra se quedó sin habla cuando vio al fin la cara de la chica... - Perfecta- cruzó por su mente, lo que provocó un leve cosquilleo en el estómago de Asami, sacudió su cabeza regresando a la realidad.

\- Tómalo- le dijo entregándole una caja que apareció de pronto en la manos del Avatar, con inseguridad la peli negra extendió sus manos tomando el paquete

Asami abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso vestido rojo, pero de una tonalidad más clara del que portaba anteriormente. Lo tomo y debajo de él había un conjunto de ropa interior, hasta unas zapatillas. Soltó una risible divertida, - es esto enserio?.. Jajaja, harán lo mismo con todos los que vienen a este lugar? - pensó la joven Sato alzando una ceja.

-pruébatelo-Decía con entusiasmo, aquella que se hacía llamar Avatar

Asami asintió y se vistió rápidamente, no era muy agradable estar desnuda frente a una desconocida. Y como si de magia se tratara todo le quedo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hecho solo para ella.

-Listo ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Asami

-Woow!, Em.. Es... Es decir te queda perfecto - dijo anonadada la morena, apreciando la belleza que desprendía la joven Sato. Pero no fue la única que quedó impresionada, la de piel nívea se quedó estática al ver los hermosos ojos azules que poseía la castaña.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, verde contra azul, se perdieron en aquellos ojos. Todo era tan extraño, Asami sintió como si a que aquella persona que estaba parada frente ella la hubiera conocido de toda la vida, mientras sentía descargas eléctricas por su ser; por su parte la Avatar, comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, simplemente quería correr a ella y estrechar la en sus brazos, era como si hubiera estado esperando por esa persona desde siempre.

-Oh No! Tengo que irme- soltó de pronto la morena rompiendo el momento

-espera, dónde estoy?! - dice al ver como el cuerpo de Avatar se va desvanecido

-en el país de la maravillas, o como dicen los viejos sabios, el mundo espiritual - le contesta

-Por favor dime tu nombre- le suplico Asami, necesitaba saber el nombre de aquella hermosa chica, no podía irse solo así.

-Eso lo sabrás pronto.. Hasta entonces hermosa dama. - dijo la morena regalándole una bella sonrisa a la ojiverde, para al fin desaparecer.

Volvió a quedarse sola en aquel lugar con una extraña sensación de vacío que jamás había experimentado, era como si le faltará alguien. Sacudió su cabeza intentando regresar a la realidad. Se encaminó a la pequeña puerta, con el afán de salí al fin a aquel jardín, tal vez allá afuera podría encontrar a esa chica morena que se quedó grabada en su mente. Pero al acercarse a esta se encontraba cerrada nuevamente – Pero qué?!... Como ocurrió esto, estoy segura que la deje abierta!- se dijo así misma - oh No, la llave!, la deje sobre la mesa cuando tome la botella genial! - Con el nuevo tamaño que la joven había obtenido, ahora le era casi imposible recupérala; podía verla perfectamente a través del cristal. Al poco rato se dio cuenta que debajo de la mesa había una cajita de cristal, y al abrirla encontró dentro de ella un pequeñísimo pastelillo, estaba bellamente decorado con pasas en formación que configuraban la palabra COMEME...

-OK, lo comeré- pensó Asami - es posible que esto me haga crecer, y si así sucede podré alcanzar la mesa y tomar la llave; si por el contrario me hace más pequeña, podré colarme bajo la puerta, así de alguna u otra manera, lograré salir al jardín.

No se arriesgó a comer todo el pastelillo, solo le dio un pequeño mordisco y con gran ansiedad trato de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba; pero con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su talla no se había alterado. Se sintió frustrada, así que con encanto termino por comerse el pastelillo entero.

Grande fue su sorpresa pues ahora de medir vaticino centímetros ahora la joven era enorme –ouch!- Dijo al golpear su cabeza con uno de las lámparas que colgaban en el techo –Perfecto!. Ahora no poder pasar por la pequeña puerta!- dijo con exasperación y enojo. –Al menos esta vez la ropa se agrando conmigo…gracias linda Avatar- decía con tristeza al recordar a aquella joven. El llegar al jardín ahora era menos posible, se sentó, se abrazó las rodillas y con amargura una lagrima comenzó a rodar por si mejilla.


End file.
